


Rest in Fucking Pieces, Dean "Piece O' Shit" Wagner

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Joke Fic, fuck his bitchy self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: bitch dead. Good riddance.





	Rest in Fucking Pieces, Dean "Piece O' Shit" Wagner

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt sure if he counted as a major character so i didnt tag mcd. let me know if i should
> 
>  
> 
> also this was my friend, Jess' fault. you have her to thank.

 

Dean is dead and rotting in the ground. Fuck Dean.

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

 

       P.S. Jonas and Mitch are in love forever and happy. Everyone had a party when Dean died.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, maybe leave a kudos and a comment? I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> If you'd like updates on any new fics in the making, or want another Long Exposure blog to follow, I'm at [mitchjonas](https://mitchjonas.tumblr.com)


End file.
